For Good
by Moonlight876
Summary: Forever in Lorina's shadow, did not appeal Alice in the least, so she forged her own path. Inspired by idolm@ster, K-On and Prince-Sama. Writing Partner with Vulpes Inculta.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary&Notes: I do not own Heart no kuni no alice/Alice In the Country of hearts or Alice, Lorina or Edith. Mrs. Louis is mine. Enjoy and review**_

* * *

_"What is the matter Alice? Why are you crying?"  
"N-Nothing! Go away!"  
"It's okay. You can tell me anything Alice. We are close, remember?"  
"L-lorina is leaving for tour again for another month."  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry for leaving you again Alice."  
"Take me with you then!"  
"Hehe. You know I can't take you on my tours. But don't worry, once I return from tour, we can go to that favorite ice cream diner we love so much."  
"That's what you say every time."  
"…Alice."_

_"Alice. Look to your right. What do you see?"_

_"Nothing. The stupid door."_  
_"Stupid? That's not nice to say to the audience. They have been cheering for you for hours."_  
_"A-audience?"_

_"Yes. I see a big crowd, chanting your name just beyond the stage."_

_"Stage?"_

_"Yep. A giant wooden stage with bright pink, blue and purple lights around the wooden floors. Large speakers from front to back. The silence quickly feels the concert-"  
"Concert? Who will be singing Lorina?"  
"You are. You are the star! It is your time to sing. Ladies and Gentleman, give your attentions to the one and only….Alice Liddell!" _

**…...**

And that was the last good memories of the famous pop idol, Lorina Liddell. My older sister. I was fourteen years old when she died in a car crash during her tour. She was only nineteen years old. Stupid Paparazzi. They should had been sued or even thrown into jail for chasing after my sister. I bet millions of fans feel the same. Won't blame them. It happens when your idol is gone and you don't know what to do except to kill or just cry.

Since her death, I regretted many things in my life and the fact I can't go back in time and stop all the emotions I have been holding. I won't be the first or the last. I was very envy of my sister. Who wasn't when you have a sibling who is adored and known worldwide? I remember I was '_The sister of Lorina'_ and everyone wanted to be my friend just to be close to Lorina Liddell. It even broke my heart once. When I was thirteen, I had a crush on a seventeen year old kid who asked me out one day. I remember being thirteen. You are a confused mistake and think of the pros and cons of life. Anyway, he then…well…really shut me down. It was one of the rock bottoms. That boy. That boy went up to my sister and confesses to love and wants to marry her. In front of me. In front of my sister.

Those were the days I regretted the most. I can just remember dropping my tea tray and running away from the scene. What hurt the most was, Lorina was the one who ran back to comfort me. All I was doing was screaming hateful things to my sister and never wanting to see her again. I haven't seen that boy and Lorina since it was my last memory of seeing her.

I am eighteen and I will honestly say. I am so surprised that I lived this long. My younger sister, Edith is thirteen years old and her memories are a bit faded of Lorina. She was five years old when Lorina died. We live on the suburb area by the city where Lorina grew into stardom. A bigger reason to cry. Our mother died when Edith was two. Our older sister and nanny, Mrs. Louis was our caretaker. Our dad since our mother's death rarely came home. When he did, he rushed to his office and never came out. Mrs. Louis said he was busy, but I think he doesn't want to see the memories of our mom. Me and Edith were alone. I think Edith is more comfortable with it and goes on with life.

Before I get too ahead, I have my reasons to explain my feelings. When I was visiting my sister's gravesite, a piece of paper by the wind smacks me in the face. I scrambled to pull it off of my face. Glancing at what hit me, I remember that silly memory of me and my sister singing stupidly together. She was the best singer compare to me. But I had a pulling feeling in my chest that recalled a memory that was short lived, but it spark my interest and motions for something unlike me to do

I remember dropping the flowers I bought for Lorina's grave and dashing to my old Chery QQ. I jump into the driver's seat and zooming without backing up or looking for left to right. I was zooming back into a deep thought that I never had before. All the schools and unknown careers, regrets and pains, therapy and confusion. All I can think about is only one reason to be out of character and why.

_Ladies and gentleman…  
_  
Nearly crashing into the garage of my home, I jogged onto the stairs of my house. Still holding on the paper with knuckles white. The flooded memories of Lorina on tv, stores, magazines, posters and all in the flesh. I also remember me infront of the mirror, holding a brush against my mouth and moving my mouth. I clearly can't remember what I was saying, but it came to me more and more as my ponytail begun to pull itself down. My skinny legs dashed about to whatever I felt I needed to go. The small girl in the mirror's voice grew clearly as I began to hold and dash my breath in.

_Please give your warms hands to the one and the only…_

"Mrs. Louis! Mrs. Louis! I know what I want to be now!"  
I lean at the door frame when the maid asked and dropped the flyer that was crumpled on the floor which read "Auctions for Stardom for WonderWorld studios. Future singers wanted. Auctions on the first of March. "

_Alice Liddell!_

Pop idol.

* * *

_**Authors note: Had this idea for a long time. Excuse the sloppy chapter. More will present if supported. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary&Notes: I do not own Heart no kuni no alice/Alice In the Country of hearts or Alice Peter, Julius or Ace. Enjoy and review. Please give credit to Moonlight876 and Crescent_Moons_Suicide.**_

* * *

"Happy! I'm so happy Alice! ~"

"Shh! Peter! Everyone is staring!"

"Let them stare and be amazed at the soon rising romantic duet duo known as Alice and Peter White!"

Alice smacked Peter on the back of his head while they continue to walk to the tall building in front of them. Her face a scarlet red from all the embarrassment she had to put up with just by _walking_ to the building with him. When she had told Peter her plan to follow in Lorina's footsteps, he had insisted in helping her by becoming her singing partner or at least her accompaniment with his electric violin.

"I'm nervous." she suddenly turned pale as her thoughts raced from 'oh my god we are here' to 'oh my god I can't do this'. All the while Peter watched her emotions play on her face with concern. He decided to interfere when it seemed like she was going to cry. He gently grabbed her arm and stopped her from going into the building and turned her to face him until her worried look was focused on his chest.

"Alice." he whispered softly before bringing his hand and placing it softly on top of her head. It wasn't much of a feat considering he was a good head taller than she was. "Alice look at me."

She lifted her chin up to meet his soft red eyes behind those tiny golden glasses he always wore.

"You are going to be fine." he smiled warmly trying to ease her worries. "We are here now. We are going to do this. And you are going to be terrific. They are going to love you."

"Peter." she stood in shock as her childhood friend whom she had known as 'crazy possessive and psycho Peter White' help calm her down before her audition. Taking a deep breath and closing her sapphire colored eyes before letting it out allowed her to smile softly at the white haired man in front of her.

"You're right Peter." she smiled widely causing her friend to smile happily with her. Quickly she turned from a shock Peter while bringing a clenched fist up to her face with a determined look to match her uplifted attitude. "We are going to go to those auditions and we are going to wow them!"

Peter blinked twice as his beloved Alice marched into the building pumped up from his talk. A soft smile etched it's way across his face and he shook his head softly. Sometimes he just didn't know what to do with his Alice. He followed her into the building and was stopped in his tracks again as his Alice stood in awe at the inside.

"Whoa! Is that real gold?" Alice looked at one of the large pillars that was beside the front desk where a small dark haired worker in a green dress typed on her computer while talking to the head set by her ear.

"Tch. What poor taste." Peter scoffed while looking around the lobby noticing everyone and there dog was there to audition. "These germs don't stand a chance with us here Alice."

Alice turned her head to tell Peter to be quiet until a new voice made her jump.

"Hahahaha is that so Mr.?" she looked back in front of her to come face to shocking close face with a young man with reddish brown eyes and messy brown hair. He gave Alice a big grin that didn't reach his eyes and suddenly leaned forward kissing her lightly on the lips. An terrible shout sounded behind her and she watched as Peter reacted to this sexual harassment with violence. The man quickly moved his head out of Peter's way and backed up a few steps while licking his lips with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks for the kiss Miss!" he exclaimed happily as everyone in the lobby watched what was happening with big wide eyes. Peter made a lunge at the man before a red shamed face Alice grabbed onto his red tartan jacket he loved so much with force to stop him.

"Peter calm down! He didn't kiss me! Calm down!" she yelled frantically causing the white haired man in front of her to still as the new brown haired walking sexual harassment brought a hand to his lips in shock.

"But Miss, it _felt_ like I made contact with your lips. And it _felt_ like you were enjoying it. ~" he sang softly causing Alice to cringe slightly when he added, "Lying to your friend is a bad thing. ~"

"On second thought." Alice released Peter who looked back at her in shock and stiffened when she saw her crack her knuckles. "Let me have a go at him."

"Ha ha ha! You're fun! I hope you make it through the auditions, I need a new toy to mess with." the young man laughed making Peter and Alice freeze in their steps. The man stopped his laughing before giving Alice and Peter a knowing look. "That is why you're here right? To audition? You want to sing right?"

"Wha-what makes you think that?" Alice asked defensively. "Maybe I'm here to see someone!"

"And who would that be, hmm?" smiling cheekily he raised a hand to rub the back of his head while closing his eyes in an innocent manner. "Not that it matters, but I do think I remember telling you that lying is a bad thing."

"..." Alice knew immediately that she did not like this guy. Glaring hatefully at him, she asked, "Just who the hell are you?"

The young man opened his mouth to reply, whether it was the truth or not she wouldn't know, until a dark deep voice called out, "ACE!"

Alice blinked suddenly, her anger replaced with shock. Ace? As in the 'Ace of Hearts' Ace? The opening act for famous pop idol, Queen of Hearts?

"Ha! Hey Julius! Sorry I got lost again!" Ace smiled happily before walking over to a long bluenette haired man with piercing blue eyes. Alice flinched when Ace approached him only to get smacked in the head.

"You idiot!" Julius growled as the lobby now watched this new development with open mouths. "You were supposed to be in the recording studio _hours_ ago."

Ace only laughed before rubbing the back of his head again and Alice didn't have to think twice before categorizing this man as an idiot.

"Let's go Peter." she mumbled softly and grabbed her stiff friend by his arm, leading him to the front desk to get a visitor's pass. Peter who was still quite stunned at her action was tugged away like a doll with its owner being in a fuss.

_*Crescent_Moon_Suicide wrote up to here. Thank you and credit*_

* * *

Within quick moments passed, Alice and her white haired friend had received their badges with numbers labeled _61_ and _62_. Alice was number sixty two. It seemed like hours away. The petite being felt relief come in. Staring with blue orbs at the fancy typed out number, she knew her time to be called out will be soon, but not _too_ soon. With a relaxed smiled to her warm cheeks, she overhead the badge around her neck and slip it on like a necklace.

"Oh Alice~" Without her instincts even on, her friend had his chances touching her, with grasping her hands into his. "It's destiny! I know we are going to be able to audition together!" The pale boy spun around the female so she can look into his rosy colored eyes of excitement. "It will be so-"

"You will be called down _one_at a time." A voice interrupted Peter's speech with his expression changing and facing the desk with annoyance.

The clerk with the green dress didn't look up once while filling out forms and documents. With the awkward silence seeming through, the woman coughed into her hand before continuing.

"You will be called down by numbers. There are on your necks." She added as she handed them each a sheet to fill out. Without any arguing from Peter, he and Alice resumed with filling the sheets down.

The sheet was simple enough with easy questions that required your name, address, birth, race and why you came to audition today. But it was stopping Alice in her tracks. She wrote her name, address, birth-date and race.

_Alice Liddell_

_237 Wonder lane in Oxford, England_

_July 2nd 1994_

…_._

That's what question Alice was really puzzling on. To be honest, she didn't really know why she was here.

_Peter White_

_101 Timeout road in Oxford, England_

_1994_

_I plan to perform a duet with my voice or my violin with my beloved lover, Alice Liddell. No better reason than to be a star duet!_

That's from side glimpses at Peter who was filling those questions out quickly and sharp. The last answer made her frown in embarrassment, but it really was his reason. Something that Alice wasn't truly sure about.

She began tap the pencil onto the blank question very irritated with herself. That question was out of line. She told that she was here for Lorina, but it didn't feel right. But if she wrote out her real feelings, it would be like anyone's answer. At least the Lorina one seems more realistic and betters her chances of being accepted. Wow that sounded real cruel….but…

Exhaling in defeat of her mind, she wrote down this:

_I want to follow my sister's footsteps of continuing Lorina's music. She was my inspiration after all._

Looking over to Peter and a nod, they rose up and returned their fine papers to the already stressed and bored woman behind the desk.

"When you walk in, hand the judges those papers and sing. If you are _lucky_ you will be assign with a contract in a company." The clerk ended with returning to her headset conversation.

Alice gulped after hearing the word _'lucky'. _The poor girl sighed out and wrapped a fist by her chest to come herself down. The trembling female hovered herself over the counter, hoping to draw the other woman's attention. "Ummm…how lucky is…'_lucky'?_' The clerk looked over with the sternest stare at the poor brunette. She could feel a nippy feeling about her spine. "I-I mean…like a percent of some sort."

"Well. If you want to know, you better feel shaky for this one." The woman crossed her leg and spun her chair to face the two. Mainly Alice.

Stamping the _approved _on both papers with red ink, it felt like _rejected_ to Alice. The bob-cut hair of the clerk swish over to the side when she looked up and passed the papers back. "About ten percent are accepted. So I would think twice before embarrassing yourself." Harsh words. Bitter like Edith's words when she even hums. "Now, is that a_ll_? Ma'am?" Without Alice answer, she gave the cold shoulder to return to her headset and computer, leaving her in the dust.

_Only …ten percent?_

"Hmmph. Talk about no class or passion. Don't worry my love. We will be the amazing ten percent of all ten percent!" Peter was all the way in confidence with his speech that Alice was too absentminded to hear. Her thoughts were getting the best of her. If anything, she launched her attention into outer space.

_My god. Lornia. My dear, dear god. Why am I here again? What if I made a disgrace of myself? Oh dear Lornia. Why aren't you here anymore?_ _Please shoot me before I barf-"_

"Numbers sixty one. Please enter in the interview room one at this time." Alice woke up from her sub conscious. The brunette stared around like she awakens from a long nap. But it was only 5 minutes. Where she found herself was sitting on the comfy sofa of the hallway with blue walls and records with posters above them. And of course, Peter tugging her arm in happiness on the left.

"Alice! Alice! It is our turn to wow the judges." The snowy hair boy swoop into Alice's view and grab her arm. Standing to her feet with wobbling balances. "Let's go!" Forcefully, the two were on the way, even if she cannot walk in. But she was still awake, hearing a new announcement cracked.

"_Number sixty two. Please enter interview room two at this time."_

The dreaded moment has finally come. Her future was in the room two. If Peter was ever going to let her go.

"W-wait! P-Peter!" He continued dragging her like a doll as she was struggling. "I have to go to room two!"

"We can perform together! Like a true duet! They will understand!"

"What? ! No! Peter!"

With Peter's fast walk, the interview rooms were only five breathtaking seconds apart. Alice felt tired and sick that felt like a hour. She was turning white as a ghost. More than Peter's hair color. It didn't seem healthy.

Peter on the other hand, was happy as a clam. He was tugging his '_lover_' to the rooms with his loud outburst. "Oh, Alice! Just think Alice and Peter: love duet of the year! It starts today! And it starts now!"

"But Peter, I have to go to-"

"Don't be nervous my dove! We will go in together and sing about-"

"Oh wait, sir!" One of the employees who seem to be the same as the clerk before rush into the duo. The woman panted and tugged on Alice's back. "You two are in different rooms. Sixty one is room one."

Alice snapped up after hearing that as well as Peter. Alice didn't react as animated as her friend, but slipped from his grasped.

"What? ! Why not? ! Can't you see we are going to be duets together! ? We lovebirds need to stick together! I declare to speak who is charged by this! I demand to speak to the manger about this!"

The crowd watching and glancing came back, stabbing Alice till she was in pieces. The male was raging so quickly and was about to lunge at the poor woman who was doing her job. Now it was a good time to change a bit of attitude.

She'd bet Lorina didn't have this kind of mess when she auditioned. But she knew what to do when situations were like this, categorizing them as distractions. Even if it didn't happen to her, she wished for them so the weight of one conflicting burden could be lifted off her shoulders, allowing her to 'breathe easier'.

_The fight with my father is a good distraction about me living out on my own. I can focus on that instead of the present situation. _

Before Peter could lunge onto the worker, Alice grabbed his arm, drawing his attention to her with a calm attitude.

"Alice?" The boy looked over with lighted rose orbs.

"I will be fine. Don't make a fuss about this Peter, you're embarrassing me." She sighed out, feeling the weight off her shoulders. "Just do your part and I will do mine, okay?"

"Alice, my love? Are you sure?" his eyes widened in concern.

"Worry about yourself and-" She bent down and picked up Peter's violin case and handed it to him. "Your violin." The girl chance a smile with a small blush.

A nod was shown by the pale male. "Alright. But when we come out, we will be stars! The two of us! I promise!" He then removed himself from her side and walked into his numbers designated room with no fit whatsoever. Peter's door closed slowly and a silence filled the air allowing proving that Alice was alone. With confidence now restored, she made her way towards her own door across from Peter's. Her hand clutched the handle and a sudden nervousness washed over her leaving her breathless as her heart began to beat wildly in her chest and her eyes focused solely on the door.

"…" She stared at the door in front of her. If anything, she could have been a statue, standing there for the rest of her remaining life. The door to her chance. The door to walk into her embarrassment. Oh dear god how did her sister do it? Was it head held high? Or being a nervous wreck like she was now.

Alice stared about the big door with the number 2 engraved into it and began to shake. What will be behind that door? Will she be the one to bring shame to the Liddell name?

"Miss. The judges are antsy. They have lives too, ya know?" The woman was antsy as anyone in this building it seems. "Go in or go home."

"O-oh! R-right. Of course." She swallowed her brain into her stomach before turning the door handle and finally opening it. With no chance of running back to home base, she entered in with stiffness and eyes shut.

"I-I'm A-Alice Liddell! I am pleased and honored to be here! Thank you for w-waiting!"

* * *

_**Authors note: Crescent_Moon_Suicide is now the Co-writer of this fan fiction. We will be writing half of each chapter. Please read her fanfics! (Bloody amazing) Enjoy and please review and support!**_


End file.
